


The Softest Lips, Only You Would Know

by rulingoftheplants



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is tired, Evan and Connor are idiots, Evan is pure, M/M, connor is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rulingoftheplants/pseuds/rulingoftheplants
Summary: Connor is an idiot and Evan finally solves two problems after two years.Or also this random thought that came into my head like four months ago."Hey I just bought this new chapstick feel my lips!" and I leaned in to kiss you when I'm pretty sure you meant to touch them with my fingers but OH YOU ARE KISSING BACK.





	The Softest Lips, Only You Would Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at twelve am im sorry.

Connor didn’t think this day could get any fucking worse. Honestly he was so done with today. 

 

First, Zoe woke him up at four in the fucking morning because she was playing NF’s new single “WHY” at the maximum volume. 

 

Second, his clothes didn’t properly dry in the dryer, because his mom thought it was a brilliant idea to throw twice the maximum amount of clothes in there with his clothes. 

 

Third he tripped over his fucking foot right into the water fountain giving him a huge black eye.

 

And fourth he didn’t get to see Evan at school, because he went on some field trip to go look at plants. (Connor didn’t blame him, he would have went too, but he didn’t have enough credits to go, so he had to stay at stupid ass school.)

 

But here he was walking in the freezing fucking rain to Evan’s house at midnight, because his parents took his car for the second time this week. And Evan said he was super excited to show him something he bought at the store, and he was doing that cute thing where he gets really excited and babbles about it, so how was Connor supposed to say no?

 

So as soon as Connor got to Evan’s doorstep you better believe he ripped off his drenched coat and then asked where the fuck the item was and what it was.

 

“Okay so you know how I’m always complaining that my lips are like d-dry all the time, because I’m like constantly biting them?” Evan gushed.

 

“Uh yeah?” Connor said, confused to say the least.

 

“Okay so after the field trip, I went to the store and stood in the isle with lip balm for twenty minutes because I couldn’t figure out wh-what to buy, because at this point I have boughten every chapstick you could imagine.” Evan took a breath. 

 

Connor was wondering when he was gonna fucking give in and take a breath. Sometimes he wondered how long Evan could talk without breathing. But it was true. Evan had over twenty chapsticks and nothing worked for him. Not even carmex worked for this kid, and that stuff even worked for Connor and his lips were rough.

 

“So this girl saw me standing there like a complete idiot and asked me what I was looking for and I was like chapstick, so fast forward a couple minutes and she showed me her favorite chapstick called rosebud salve then also told me to make this lip scrub with brown sugar and honey. So the lip balm was a little pricey, but holy shit Connor my lips are so soft?? Like you should feel them.” Evan was literally panting at this point because what’s breathing, yeah Evan wouldn’t know when he was excited.

 

So Connor did what every other logical human being would do at midnight when your friend (who you have been secretly, but not so secretly in love with because everyone knows but him,) tells you to feel his lips. 

 

He leaned in and fucking kissed him. Just as Connor was about to pull back and apologize, jump out the window, and hide for twelve fucking years, Evan kissed him back.

 

This is what having a heart attack had to feel like. 

 

Connor’s heart was fucking racing and Evan was running his hands through Connor’s hair, and Connor was freaking the fuck out because holy shit Evan is kissinghimback and his legs were jelly. 

 

Finally Evan pulled back to breathe (for once in his life,) and he looked at Connor dazed as if he had just put all the stars and planets in the sky when he kissed him. Connor could only imagine that he looked the exact same. 

 

“You know I think I’ve waited a really long time for you to do that, but if all I had to do was say feel my lips I would have said that like t-two years ago.” Evan laughed, pulling in Connor for a peck.

 

Connor pulled back, still in shock. He couldn’t believe Evan felt the same way as he did.

 

“Wait so you, you have wanted to do that as much as me? This whole time?”

 

“Uh yeah?”

 

“I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I THOUGHT THIS WHOLE TIME I WAS SUFFERING IN UNREQUITED LOVE WHEN IN REALITY WE COULD HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS!?” Connor yelled.

 

“Well I guess we’re both just idiots. Now do you wanna pick up where we left off or?” Evan asked.

 

“Well before I would like to say that yes, your lips are really fucking soft.” and then Connor wasted no time reconnecting their lips. 

 

So yeah, maybe today wasn’t such a bad day. Maybe Connor should be an idiot more often, it did get him a boyfriend after desperately pining for years. And maybe he should start using a sugar scrub too, because really, Evan’s lips were so soft. 


End file.
